Upsetting the Wards
With his GCSEs exams finally over and Summer Break on the way Marcus begins to take longer and longer patrols out into the night. One of these patrols has him come across suspicious activity outside a tube station, after watching the workman for some hours they eventually leave, curiosity getting the better of him Marcus follows them to a private hospital in the south of London. Before he investigate further an encounter with a weird drugged out of his skulls workman causes Marcus to tumble off the rooftop knocking him unconscious. He awakes later the next day lying in hospital bed dressed in a gown to the sight of a nurse trying to stick a fist full of needles into someone. His own caregiver nature getting the best of him he leaps in to assist the man. The man in question turned out to be non other than Professor Pete who well fighting to stay conscious is able atomize the nurse. Once convinced that the Professor didn't just kill a human being but an Android Marcus in introduced to another Mage Hounslow via a large hole in the wall created by Pete. Confused and completely out of his depth he follows the mage in tracking down a coma patient who had just gotten up and fled the wards. Unbeknownst to the others Alanna a powerful spirit mage had; after being separated from her original body decades ago, been forced into the body of a coma patient by an unknown force. After a lot of running through the hospital the four finally met up and together they blasted their way out into the real world. Worried of the risk that this hospital posed to the city plus the possible connection to the Iron Tyrant the Arnold Circus Gang with Marcus tagging along having been convinced to join them returned to the wards there plan burn it to the ground. Thankfully for the innocent bystanders said burning only happened in Umbra with the help of The Great Fire of London who was kept in check with the help of the River Thames (Spirit Mage). With Alanna busy in the Umbra and Pete building a ghost trapper (don't ask), Marcus and Houn began their infiltration dressed as Janitors. With a lot of luck and cunning the two made their way through gathering infomation on the Progenitor's plan, Pete eventually joining them inside the Wards. After a home alone style defence by the Mage against a squad of private security they finally arrived at the evil doctor's office. After a brutal battle that left many holes on the top floor, three of them Marcus sized, the Progenitor was defeated. All of that was left now was to venture into the basement and shut down the quintessence battery that had been draining the power of the coma patients for quite some time.' ' With the day saved Marcus returned home in the hope that these Mages might be able to one day help him find out the identity of his parents and how/why they died.